Seven Suspects One Killer
by Keeping Life Simple
Summary: Seven people...one killer... results? A ;living nightmare... Smitchie
1. Stella's Case

"Yesterday, at James Polk High School a student had been murdered," the camera zoomed into the body's outline, "Here at the school's garden who was reportedly beaten to death and hidden in a trash can, we don't know who did this but we will get to the bottom of this," she starred at the camera and then commercials came on.

Alex turned off the TV and looked at her best friend Mitchie who was too busy looking at herself in the mirror she let out a sigh, "Aren't you a bit sad that we lost one of our fellow classmates?"

"Look, me and Stella didn't even get along at all and plus people die ALL the time so what's the use to sober?" she replied and then fixed her gaze to the mirror again.

" Well, its because one day there here and the next day their gone….forever." Alex replied weakly.

Mitchie's eyes went back to Alex, " Look no need to be sad, people go away all the time and plus I think she's happier up there," I pointed up and Alex managed to smile.

"Do you think there's such thing has heaven?" she questioned

Mitchie rested her chin on her hands, " When the time comes we'll see for ourselves."

" Well then I hope that time comes in a long, long, long time," she giggled.

Mitchie cracked a smile, "Me too.. Me too.." she whispered softly.

- - - - -

Shane angrily slammed his locker ugh why did this happen to him? He closed his eyes to calm his temper down it worked until his son-of-a-brother came.

"Hey hot tempered much?" Nate smirked

"Dude..not now."

Nate's smile quickly faded away after he heard his brother using his depressing "tone", "What's wrong is it about Stella?"

"Well yeah but.." he paused

"But what?" he raised his eyebrow

"The police are coming after ME!" he sighed as he shoved some books in his book bag.

"Why?" Nate honestly didn't want to here it about but for the sake of his brother he would.

"Well before she went up there me and her had a big fight…" he said I could see him sweating.

"So..they don't have proof unless-"

"NO, I did not kill her its that I am a suspect and I might get blamed for."

"Don't worry if you didn't do anything then you wouldn't get blamed," he encouraged him.

" Yeah take advice for yourself too."

Nate's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"The whole school knows that you didn't like Stacy after that prank she pulled…"

"Who does? Besides you." he deafened

Shane looked down, "You don't like her do you?"

He took a breath, " First, I really did but then it died out and I didn't want to break up her and…"

"I get it don't worry man."

He smiled, " So who are the other suspects?" Nate asked.

" I don't know I just know there's 5 more suspects," he answered

"Great one of them is a killer," Nate said sarcastically

"C'mon we'll be late for class," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Nate mumbled Shane heard Nate mumble about something else which he couldn't quite catch. Maybe he was just hearing things well, **maybe**.

- - - - -

Oliver sat on the bench and looked up the sky. Why did this happened to him? He never told Stella how he felt about her. He took his gaze of the sky and saw his worst enemy _Shane Gray _he was walking with his best friend/brother Nate Gray. He was the one who stole Stella from me. But it didn't matter she was gone and he could never tell his real true feelings. He looked down the cement floor he was fighting back his tears but it was no use so he let a tear roll down his cheek. He felt a light tap on his shoulder it was his two best friends Miley and Lilly. Miley straightened her hair and put it in a high ponytail. She was wearing faded jeans a gray t-shirt and a black vest on top while, Lilly curled her hair and was wearing a simple floral dress.

"Hey…" he said trying to seem happy but it failed.

Miley let out a sigh, " Oliver you have to get over it I'm sorry."

He wiped the tears away, "Don't be I guess she never witnessed the Oli-man," he slightly chuckled.

"Now that's the spirit," Miley chuckled, then Miley turned her attention to Lilly, " Hey are you okay you seem tense?"

Lilly nodded sadly, "Yeah we are the suspects of Stella's murder."

Miley stood up, "WHAT?"

Oliver put his hand on Miley and Lilly's shoulder, "Don't worry if you didn't do anything than you don't need to worry."

Lilly nodded, " Yeah that's what you get for staying at school at night," she mentally sighed.

"Are there anymore suspects?" Miley said nervously.

"Yeah like 4 more or something why?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," she answered

" Well I hope we just get the case over with," Miley and Liley nodded with agreement

"When are we suppose to meet the suspects?" Oliver questioned.

"Oh at Grandville Detective Agency," Lilly answered while playing with her hair.

"Great my weekend is ruined," Miley said lightening up the mood.

The Trio started laughing forgetting about everything

- - - - -

"So these are the suspects?" Detective Liam asked.

"Yes and it's your job to find out who's the killer or else your fired," the Boss sternly said.

"Okay," he simply stated. He looked at the cover of the file and it was labeled "Stella's Case."

_This should be fun _

- - - - -

**My first chapter ever lol y am I laughing idk I had a fun time making it tho anyways who do you think the killer is so far?**

**One question what is your favorite couple pairings? Besides Smitchie **

**Review please =) **

**PS I am working on my other new series**

**PSS. I'm kinda disappointed in this one chapter.**


	2. Meet the Suspects

It's been a longgg time hasn't it?

The alarm clock beeped, Mitchie covered her face with her pillow. _Who wakes up at 7 in the morning to be investigated? _Well apparently her she thought. She quickly did her morning routine and was ready. She went to her oversized mirror and examined herself. She was wearing a tight black skinny jean and a short red shirt she put a small amount of blush, but put heavy mascara and a light shade of red lipstick. She smirked satisfied of herself. She wanted to make a big impression for those _losers_.

She grabbed her keys and went downstairs surprised to see Alex. .Alex laughed at the TV clearly not noticing Mitchie was here, " Tom you could never catch Jerry," she then started to laugh.

" Um Alex what the heck are you doing?" Mitchie questioned

Alex shrugged like nothing had happen " Eating cereal and watching Tom and Jerry, the question is what are you doing here at 7 o clock on a Saturday morning?"

"Did I forget to mention we were being investigated for Stella's Case?" Mitchie said. Alex nervously laughed. Mitchie looked at her as if she was the most stupidest person alive, " And how do you forget that piece of information?" she shouted.

"Uh you're my best friend," she tried to avoid her and thank god it worked, "Yeah your just lucky I am your best friend get dressed and get in the car," Alex anxiously nodded.

She went up to the parked car and started their car. Alex had been living with Mitchie ever since Mitchie convinced her parents to adopt her ever since Alex's parents died in a car accident. Of course they agreed she should have some company since her parents were away every six months

"I'm ready," she shouted as she took a sip of her energy drink and swiftly ran to her car.

"I'm nervous," Mitchie admitted

" About the case don't worry" her eyes widened "Unless you killed her?"

"NO!" she shouted quickly well maybe too quickly. Alex face was puzzled " I was kidding you know that right?" Mitchie faked laughed " Of course I did I just wanted to see how you would react no worry," she started the car as awkward silence filled it.

…

"I can't believe we have to go on a Saturday morning this not fair…" Shane continued to rant but honestly Nate didn't care thoughts were running through his mind. " Are you listening to me?" Shane said putting Nate back in to reality. " Sorry I was just thinking if they were hot babes." Nate lied.

Shane smiled " Never really thought about it ," as "man" thoughts filled him. " Where did the sensitive Nate go?" Shane questioned suspiciously. Nate hesitated a moment, " I am still a guy," Shane raised his eyebrow, " I forgot," he said playfully.

Nate rolled his eyes, " Very funny,"

" I do my best," he complimented himself. _Is he that stupid? _Nate thought. Nate gave Shane a small smile he smiled back. _How stupid does he think I am? _Shane thought.

…..

Miley looked around " Are you sure this is the right place," she asked again.

Lilly looked at her and placed her hands on her shoulder, " Yes it says it over there" she motioned her hands to the huge office building, " Calm down ok?" Miley nodded.

" I wish we could get this over with the building is already given me the creeps," Oliver shuddered.

As if in cue all the suspects came mumbling to themselves. A dirty blonde clapped his hands. Immediately everyone knew he was the detective the classic brown coat and hat all signs. " Excuse me, everyone please follow me in a orderly fashion," Everybody groaned and did what they were told.

" Isn't he a little too young to be a detective?" Miley whispered to her best friends

" Yes I am I graduated from college very early so I'm about the same age as you," Liam said. Miley looked at him very impressed. Perhaps he noticed because he was smiling all the way through the trip.

" Please take your seats," Liam instructed. The room was very basic it had a small amount of furniture only red and orange chairs and some college degrees. Alex was sitting next to Mitchie she was sitting next to Shane, he was sitting next to Liam, he was sitting next to Miley, than Oliver, Lilly and last but not least Nate.

" Okay we will start by telling some information of ourselves than I'll interview you one by one ," he looked down his sheet, "First up will be Alex Russo,"

Alex stood up as Nate watched her. . Lilly noticed it and she wasn't happy more specifically she was _jealous. _

Alex removed a strand of hair, " Hello, people I am a total tom-boy so if you put make p on me your dead. I am know for being way to loud and outgoing but that's why people love me and when I grow up I wanna own my own restaurant like my dad used too…" and without another word she sat down. Lilly totally was getting jealous how could she be so pretty and fun

"Okay next turn Mitchie," _Mitchie that sounds like a familiar name_. Shane thought.

" Well I love to shop and I like to read magazines. So you can call me a girly-girl but I don't care because that's who I am and I am proud of it. When I grow up I would like to own a tiny boutique."

" What a wannabe," Shane mumbled under his breath.

Mitchie went up to his face close enough that he could smell her vanilla scent off her,

" Would you like to say that again?"

_Why did her voice sound so familiar? _" Yeah you're a dumbass wannabe!" Once the words escaped through his tongue he wanted to take it back but he couldn't it was too late. Alex looked at Mitchie's eyes and they were hurt but she was trying to cover it with anger

" Who do you think you are?" Mitchie shouted.

" Shane Gray" he replied. This couldn't be happening.

" Mitchie T your ex girlfriend," she hissed and made sure he felt hurt and it worked.

The whole room went silent. _**Foe**_

_Flashback_

_Mitchie was eager and excited. She was smiling uncontrollably she couldn't sleep today because it was her and Shane's 1st__ anniversary. She wanted to surprise Shane by coming over to his house. She was about to go but than realized she was wearing sweatpants and no make up. But she didn't care anymore Shane made her feel beautiful inside and out._

" _I'm going out!" she shouted to Alex who was too busy occupied on a video game, " Have fun." she replied. _

_She ran and skipped to Shane's house many people were giving her looks because Mitchie didn't do casual. But Mitchie didn't notice she just wanted to give her present to Shane. _

_She knocked on his door but no one answered. Mitchie smiled maybe Shane was busy but she then remembered she had extra keys for his house since she was basically family to them. She unlocked the door and saw the most horrific thing ever…_

Mitchie shuddered she didn't wanted to remember anything. She sighed, tension was in the atmosphere. Alex and Nate exchanged glances worrying that a fight might come in between.

" NEXT!" Miley giggled trying to lightening up the mood but it created even more awkward silence. " Come on dude its your turn now go!" Miley demanded.

Shane stood up finally, " I'm popular, captain of the football team, and I want to be a lawyer when I grow up and sometimes I wish I could take all the mistakes back," he directly looked at Mitchie she rolled her eyes and looked away she wasn't going to fall for his charm again. She sat back down as his gaze dropped on the floor.

" Um Miley your turn to tell us about yourself," he looked at her as she blushed.

"Well when I was 16 I was Ms Grandsoville Princess. I do really well in school and I am called pretty and popular by other people and when I grow up I want to be an author and help the animals," everybody was impressed and Miley slowly sat back down.

"Lilly your turn."

" Well I am creative and I get average grades and when I grow up I want to be a fashion designer."

" Very good, Oliver?"

" Well I am your typical dude I am a video game obsessed and I like to make people laugh and when I grow up I want to be an comedian."

" And you Nate?"

" Well I play the guitar and like to write songs and when I grown up I want to be a doctor." Lilly smiled at him but he ignored her because he was too busy looking at someone else (guess who?)

" Well now I'll meet you guys one on one."

The whole room was suddenly nervous especially one of them…

To Be Continued…

…

Were you shocked about anything here? Should I continue?


End file.
